1977 in film
The year 1977 in film involved some significant events. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1977 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *March 28 - At the 49th Academy Awards, Rocky picks up the Academy Award for Best Picture. Peter Finch, Faye Dunaway, and Beatrice Straight all win Oscars for their performances in Network for Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Supporting Actress, whileJason Robards wins for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in All the President's Men.''He would win again the following year, becoming the only person to win two consecutive Best Supporting Actor awards. *March 11 - Walt Disney Productions releases ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a compilation of three animated shorts. *May 25 - Star Wars opens in theaters and became one of the highest grossing films to date. The film revolutionizes the use ofspecial effects in film and television production. It also popularizes the notion of omitting any sort of opening credits sequence. Lucas was told by the Screen Actors Guild that he must have an opening credits sequence, so he instead distributes the film independently, sans the opening credits. *June 22 - Walt Disney Productions releases The Rescuers, which instantly brought back an interest in animation that had been lost to both film-goers and critics throughout the beginning of the '70s.[11] *The average price of a movie ticket in the United States is about $2.25. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Annie Hall - Rollins-Joffe, United Artists :Best Director: Woody Allen - Annie Hall :Best Actor: Richard Dreyfuss - The Goodbye Girl :Best Actress: Diane Keaton - Annie Hall :Best Supporting Actor: Jason Robards - Julia :Best Supporting Actress: Vanessa Redgrave - Julia :Best Foreign Language Film: Madame Rosa (La Vie devant soi), directed by Moshé Mizrahi, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Turning Point :Best Actor: Richard Burton - Equus :Best Actress: Jane Fonda - Julia :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: The Goodbye Girl :Best Actor: Richard Dreyfuss - The Goodbye Girl :Best Actress (tie): Diane Keaton - Annie Hall :Best Actress (tie): Marsha Mason - The Goodbye Girl :Other :Best Director: Herbert Ross - The Turning Point :Best Foreign Language Film: A Special Day, Italy Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Father and Master (Padre padrone), directed by Paolo and Vittorio Taviani, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :The Ascent (Voskhozhdeniye), directed by Larisa Shepitko, USSR Notable films released in 1977> *Annie Hall *Eraserhead Births *January 7 - Dustin Diamond, actor *January 8 - Amber Benson, actress *January 13 - Orlando Bloom, English actor *January 19 **Bart the Bear, bear actor **Taliesin Jaffe, actor/voice actor *January 28 - Joey Fatone, singer and actor *January 31 - Kerry Washington, actress *February 16 - Paul Brittain, actor and comedian *March 2 - Heather McComb, actress *March 8 - James Van Der Beek, actor *MArch 9 - Lydia Mackay, voice actress *March 24 - Jessica Chastain, actress *March 25 - Édgar Ramírez, Venezuelan actor *April 2 - Michael Fassbender, Irish-German actor *April 10 - Stephanie Sheh, voice actress *April 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar, actress *April 20 - Robert Wilfort, actor *April 23 - Kal Penn, actor *April 26 - Tom Welling, actor *May 13 - Samantha Morton, English actress *May 16 **Melanie Lynskey, New Zealand actress **Emilíana Torrini, singer *May 19 - Kelly Sheridan, voice actress *June 1 - Danielle Harris, actress *June 2 - Zachary Quinto, actor *July 1 - Liv Tyler, actress *July 6 - Craig Handley, writer *July 8 - Milo Ventimiglia, actor *July 13 - Kari Wahlgren, voice actress *July 27 - Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Irish actor *July 30 - Jaime Pressly, actress *August 2 - Edward Furlong, actor *September 15 - Tom Hardy, English actor *September 25 - Clea DuVall, actress *October 8 - Jamie Marchi, voice actress *October 11 - Matthew Bomer, actor *October 26 - Jon Heder, actor *November 10 - Brittany Murphy, actress (d. 2009) *November 14 - Brian Dietzen, actor *November 15 - Sean Murray, actor *November 16 - Maggie Gyllenhaal, actress *December 8 - Matthias Schoenaerts, Belgian actor *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui, Canadian actress Deaths *January 6 - Niall MacGinnis, 63, Irish actor, Martin Luther, Helen of Troy *January 14 - Peter Finch, 60, British actor, Network, The Nun's Story *January 18 - Yvonne Printemps, 82, French singer, actress *February 18 - Andy Devine, 71, American actor, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, Stagecoach *February 27 - Allison Hayes, 46, American actress, Count Three and Pray, Gunslinger *February 28 - Eddie "Rochester" Anderson, 71, American actor, Gone with the Wind, Jezebel *March 25 - Nunnally Johnson, 79, American writer, director, The Grapes of Wrath, The Dirty Dozen *April 21 - Gummo Marx, 84, American actor and agent *April 28 - Ricardo Cortez, 76, American actor, The Maltese Falcon, The Case of the Black Cat *May 10 - Joan Crawford, 71, American actress, Mildred Pierce, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? *May 31 - William Castle, 63, American producer and director, Rosemary's Baby, House on Haunted Hill *June 2 - Stephen Boyd, 45, Irish actor, Ben-Hur, Fantastic Voyage *June 3 - Roberto Rossellini, 71, Italian director, Rome, Open City, Germany, Year Zero *June 5 - Luis César Amadori, 74, Italian/Argentine director, April in Portugal *June 13 - Matthew Garber, 21, British actor, Mary Poppins, The Gnome-Mobile *June 14 **Alan Reed, 69, American actor, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Viva Zapata!, voice of Fred Flintstone **Robert Middleton, 66, American actor, Friendly Persuasion, The Desperate Hours *June 19 - Geraldine Brooks, 51, American actress, Possessed, The Reckless Moment *July 22 - Erik Chitty, 70, English actor, Doctor Zhivago, Lola *August 3 - Alfred Lunt, 84, American actor, Sally of the Sawdust, Second Youth *August 16 - Elvis Presley, 42, American singer and actor, Love Me Tender, Blue Hawaii *August 17 - Delmer Daves, 73, American writer and director, 3:10 to Yuma, Dark Passage *August 19 **Groucho Marx, 86, American comedian, Duck Soup, A Night at the Opera **Peter Dyneley, 56, British actor, Thunderbirds Are Go, Thunderbird 6 *August 21 - Danny Lockin, 34, American actor, Hello, Dolly! *August 22 - Sebastian Cabot, 59, British actor, The Family Jewels, The Time Machine *August 29 - Jean Hagen, 54, American actress, Singin' in the Rain, The Asphalt Jungle *September 2 - Stephen Dunne, 59, American actor, Ten Thousand Bedrooms, The Woman from Tangier *September 8 - Zero Mostel, 62, American actor, The Producers, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum *October 3 - Tay Garnett, 83, American director, The Postman Always Rings Twice, Cheers for Miss Bishop *October 14 - Bing Crosby, 74, American singer and actor, White Christmas, Robin and the 7 Hoods *October 31 - Joan Tetzel, 56, American actress, The Paradine Case, The File on Thelma Jordon *November 9 - Gertrude Astor, 90, American actress, The Strong Man, The Cat and the Canary *November 25 - Richard Carlson, 65, American actor, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Helen Morgan Story *November 30 - Olga Petrova, 90, British silent film and stage actress *December 4 - Leila Hyams, 72, American actress, Freaks, Island of Lost Souls *December 19 - Jacques Tourneur, French-American film director, Out of the Past, Cat People *December 25 - Charlie Chaplin, 88, British actor, director, writer, The Great Dictator, Modern Times *December 26 - Howard Hawks, 81, American director, The Big Sleep, His Girl Friday *December 28 - Charlotte Greenwood, 87, American actress, Oklahoma!, Palmy Days Film debuts *Dan Aykroyd - Love at First Sight *Brian Dennehy - Semi-Tough *Mel Gibson - Summer City *John Goodman - Jailbait Babysitter *Steve Guttenberg - Rollercoaster *Tom Hulce - September 30, 1955 *Helen Hunt - Rollercoaster *Bruce McGill - Handle with Care *Kevin McNally - The Spy Who Loved Me *Sam Neill - Sleeping Dogs *Pete Postlethwaite - The Duellists *Meryl Streep - Julia *Sigourney Weaver - Annie Hall Category:1977